Although several azole compounds are currently used for systemic mycoses, none of them completely fulfills the necessary clinical requirements of efficacy against major systemic mycoses including disseminated aspergillosis, safety, and availability in oral or parenteral formulations. Demand for parenterally formulated azole compounds for the treatment of serious systemic mycoses is increasing. Most of the azole compounds on the market as well as under development are highly lipophilic molecules that make parenteral formulation difficult.